


Drowning

by Lila_Guilleroy



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: 88- I’m Better Now That Your Here, Drowning, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Guilleroy/pseuds/Lila_Guilleroy
Summary: Drowning. Jack always thought that drowning would be one of the most peaceful ways to die. Boy was he wrong about that. He couldn’t even take a breath, a last breath. Nor were his lungs allowing him to die quicker. Jack thinks he’s read about this before, that it’s your bodily instinct to hold your breath until you go unconscious. Eventually, this desire is irresistible and you breathe in water.





	Drowning

Drowning. Jack always thought that drowning would be one of the most peaceful ways to die. Boy was he wrong about that. He couldn’t even take a breath, a last breath. Nor were his lungs allowing him to die quicker. Jack thinks he’s read about this before, that it’s your bodily instinct to hold your breath until you go unconscious. Eventually, this desire is irresistible and you breathe in water.

His vision started to grow dark spots. Jack flailed his limbs, desperate to swim. The darkness consumed him.

Daniel didn’t know how this happened. First, they were celebrating Mabry and Trussler’s defeat. Danny and Jack were exhilarated from their New Years kiss. Then they were watching, helpless, as one of Mabry’s remaining goons dangled Jack off the edge of a bridge. Lula sobbed next to him, clutching Merritt’s arm.

Drop. The goon dropped Jack. The horsemen watched in frozen horror as he hit the water, hard.

Danny was the first to react, tugging off his shoes and shooting into the water. He dove down, ignoring the way the dirty water stung his eyes. There! He thought. Daniel saw the edge of a hand, then a full-body silhouette. He grabbed the outstretched hand, pulling the boy with all his might.

Air.Danny finally breached the surface, pulling Jack up with him. He could vaguely register Jack slipping out of his arms, and he panicked for a minute. Daniel looked around frantically, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Merritt next to him, supporting Jack’s weight. They nodded at eachother, swimming towards shore as fast as they dared. Lula waited there, hauling Jack out as Merritt reached the shore.

Danny hopped out of the water with renewed strength, Merritt close behind him. He darted over to Jack, using one hand to cradle his head and one on his chest. “C’mon Jack...” He whispered, tearing up.

Jack spluttered, coughing up water. They let out collective sighs of relief, gathering around a breathless Jack.

“W-what happened?” Jack managed to spit out the question.

“We almost lost you kid...” Merritt said, laying a heavy hand on Jack’s arm. Jack looked at Daniel, fear flashing in his eyes. Danny’s eyes softened, his tense shoulders relaxing. He gathered Jack into his arms, and Jack instantly hugged him back, burying his face in Daniel’s chest. Danny stifled a sob, holding Jack closer.

“It’s okay Danny, I’m okay.” Jack smiled into Daniel’s chest. “Are you okay?” Jack asked, concerned.

“I’m better now that you’re here.”


End file.
